


Le Bet

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-22
Updated: 2004-04-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Who gives a better BJ?  B or J?





	Le Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“There is no way that you are better than I am. I taught you everything you know.”

“Yes, but the student has surpassed the teacher. Let’s face it, Bri, my skills exceed yours.”

“You’re obviously delusional. Do I need to get you professional help?”

“I’m not the delusional one. I’m the expert.”

“I’ve never had any complaints, from you or anyone else.”

“There’s no reason to complain. You’re quite good. I’m just better.” 

“Okay. Care to put your money where your mouth is?”

“Sure, among other things.”

Later that night at Babylon…

“How about him?”

“Been there. Done him.”

“Brian, that’s the 19th guy we’ve had to eliminate because you’ve already had him. Is there anyone here you haven’t fucked?”

“Him. Over there.”

“Ewwwww. Brian, that’s Michael!!”

“I know. You asked if there was anyone here I haven’t fucked. I’m just being honest.”

“Jesus Christ. There’s gotta be someone here, other than Michael, who hasn’t gotten laid by you. What about him? He’s cuuuute.”

“Huh. He must be an out-of-towner. I haven’t had him yet.”

“Perfect. He can put to rest once and for all any doubt you have that I am a master of fellatio.”

“You are a master, Justin. You just aren’t as good as me. It’s understandable. You’re still young, naïve, relatively inexperienced.”

“Riiiiight. I’m the most experienced 20 year old there is. I’m more experienced than you were at my age, all those many many years ago. Do even remember being twenty?”

“You know what’s funny? If you keep up the age cracks you won’t live to remember being 20.”

“Ha. You wouldn’t kill me. I am too good at sucking cock.”

“Whatever. Are we going to do this or not? I think we should set some terms. I want to know what I get when I am proclaimed emperor of giving head.”

“Ok fine. When I win you have to take me on a trip, somewhere ridiculously romantic. Paris! Oh my God I can’t wait to go to Paris. I’m going get you a beret and call you Jacques. We can kiss on the top of the Eiffel Tower and walk hand-in-hand along the Seine and watch the sunrise over-“

“Stop. Now. I think I’m going to be sick. Wipe that fucking grin off your face! There will be no amour en Paris because when I win you’re going to be too busy with school to go anywhere. When I am crowned king of cock sucking, little Justin’s going back to college.”

“You’re on, old man! Maybe the trick we’re picking up will be a travel agent and he can make arrangements for our romantic getaway as soon as his dick falls from my mouth.”

“Maybe he’s a professor at the Institute and can get in you in right away. Let’s go get him. I want to enroll you back in PIFA first thing in the morning.”

“Should we bring him to the loft or just go to the back room?”

“Do you think I’d be caught dead on my knees in the back room? That’s your workplace, not mine.”

Back at the loft…

“Do you understand the rules? You have to be honest. Don’t choose me just because I’m young and beautiful. Choose me because I gave the best damn head you’ve ever had.”

“Yeah, dude, I understand. Can we get started? Which one of you’s going to suck me off first?”

“I’ll go first. Once I’m done he will have come so hard he probably won’t be able to even get it up again.”

“We’ll see about that, old man. Well, go ahead. Get it over with so he can get the real thing.”

“Ahhhh”

“Mmmm”

“Oooooh”

“Jesus! God! Holy Shit! That was incredible! Give me a minute and then it’s your turn, blondie.”

“Ahhhh”

“Mmmm”

“Oooooh”

“Jesus! God! Holy Shit! That was incredible!”

“I’ll go look up airfares on the internet, Brian. You can show the trick to the door.”

“Not so fast. He didn’t declare you the winner. Once he regains consciousness and proclaims me to be the best goddamn cock sucker ever to walk to the earth, we’ll get on the internet and email PIFA.”

“Wow. I’ve gotta say, that was intense.”

“Ah, nice to see you’re awake. Now, go ahead. Tell the boy, here, that my cock sucking abilities far surpass his.”

“I would, but I can’t. You both are fucking amazing. How about another go? Maybe I’ll be able to come to a better decision after another round.”

“Sorry, man. One ride per customer. Now, your verdict, please?”

“I’ve gotta say, I think you both are pretty equally matched. I can’t pick because you’re both so good at giving head.”

“What!?!”

“What!?!”

“Sorry dudes, looks like you both win. Thanks for the experience. Fucking incredible!”

“Well, Sonny Boy, looks like we’ll be going to Paris, but there will be no hand holding or watching the sunset, got it?”

“Yes, honey. And I’ll email the dean right now. We should make plans to go before the semester starts. I don’t want to miss any classes.”

“Good. Now that that’s settled, why don’t we put our fucking amazing cock-sucking skills to good use, on each other?”

“Sounds like a plan to me, mon petit chou.”


End file.
